


Goodbye to you

by ncisfanrobert



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisfanrobert/pseuds/ncisfanrobert
Summary: Spoilers for Clone wars finaleAhsoka & Rex have landed on the moon after escaping the crashing ship now they must come to terms with everything that has happened & figure out where to go from here
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye to you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be a rexsoka story but it can be interpreted as one

"You had me nervous for a second commander" Rex gets out of the cockpit & turns to see Ahsoka struggling to get off the Y-wing her arms are scorched from laser blasts & he can see the pain etched in her face"it's ok Rex you saved me again" she tries to smile but can't force it out.Finally Ahsoka gets back on the ground with a little assistance from Rex"I didn't shoot you did I?" he can't help but ask shamefully taking off his helmet & slamming it emphatically on the ground before turning away from her. Truthfully Ahsoka was hit five times & nearly every clone had fired upon her so she just didn't know the truth"No you didn't shoot me but let me ask you something,how did you feel when that chip activated"? Rex hesitated to answer the question not understanding why he felt the way he did"I just felt that the Jedi were the enemy but I didn't understand why,I was able to resist the order long enough to give you the clue about Fives"

Ahsoka looked at the crashed republic ship that was now filled with the bodies of dead clones Rexs brothers & her friends all dead"Palpatine is Darth Sidious he has to be from everything Maul & Obi-wan told me it's the only thing that adds up he was Maul & Dookus master he used them both to execute this plan to perfection & this happened right under the nose of the Jedi order,even the separatists were merely pawns in this scheme to divide the republic & destroy the Jedi"

Ahsoka turned her head back to Rex who was now doubled over sobbing "Palpatine put the control chips in our heads Fives found out by accident when one of them activated early then he went rogue to investigate & eventually was killed before he could expose him" Ahsoka is hunched over looking Rex in the eyes"I was there & so was the general when Fives told us that their was a conspiracy to turn the clones against the Jedi & it went all the way up to the chancellor" Ahsoka gasps at the mention of Anakin "No one believed Fives accusation against Palpatine not Anakin or myself but I felt obliged to record my suspicions about the chips just in case he was telling the truth & I'm glad I did" 

"Your clue saved us both Rex I'm only sorry I couldn't help them all" she helps Rex stand up & they walk towards the crash site "We should bury them Rex let them rest as human beings" Rex nods at Ahsokas suggestion picking up a shovel"Odd place to find one of these this moon must've been inhabited" Rex says watching Ahsoka use the force to pull the body of each clone out of the ship where they work together to bury them until Jesse was the last"Wait let me do this one" Rex insists & Ahsoka steps back watching Rex pick up Jesse's body carrying him out to the rest of the graves they both already dug"Order 66 stripped clones of their individuality & humanity all that was left was mindless droids not in control of their own thoughts or actions" Ahsoka says kneeling down to take Jesse's helmet off while Rex begins to dig

"Rex take a break let me finish" Ahsoka puts a hand on Rexs shoulder but he brushes it off & keeps digging obsessively"I should've believed Fives if I had none of this would've happened" Rex fumes he stops digging but doesn't look at Ahsoka"Why didn't the Jedi Council do anything about it" he throws the shovel down & looks back to Ahsoka

"Everything changed after you left General Skywalker was often angry, acted reckless, became more violent & the morale of the 501st crashed faster than that republic cruiser" Ahsoka lowered her head as she felt the sting of his words"When you left Anakin lost his little sister & I lost my best friend" Rexs body was shaking when he finished Ahsoka puts both her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him

"Rex I missed Anakin,the 501st & you so much but being a Jedi wasn't my path anymore the order changed into something I no longer wanted to be a part of" she moved closer to him they are barely a head apart from each other"I'm sorry I never said goodbye to you best friends have to do better than that" she stops holding back tears.Rex finally relaxes wiping her tears away"Don't cry I can't bare the sight of it" he begs her before moving away to finish digging"The hole is deep enough Rex" Ahsoka then lifts up Jesse's body gently placing it in the grave which Rex has kneeled next to"I'm sorry Jesse... Rex looks at all the other graves "I'm sorry my brothers that I couldn't save you" he throws a handful of dirt in the grave before walking away to allow Ahsoka to lower down the rest of the dirt

Rex had interrupted her as she tried to sense Anakins force essence"Can you sense him" Rex wonders knowing full well who she was thinking about"All I feel is cold & darkness as if Anakin doesn't exist anymore" she had been standing near the edge of a cliff for an hour trying to feel anything to show her he might still be alive"The jedi council ordered Anakin to spy on Palpatine because they were suspicious of his intentions but one thing they didn't count on is how loyal Anakin is to him & from what you told me about what happened with Fives he didn't think Palpatine was capable of such a thing but Sith are capable of anything because they do not restrain themselves & are only concerned with their own power & desires that's what makes them different from Jedi" Rex thinks about all the time he has spent with Jedi during the war they all treated clones differently mostly with respect but had little concern for their welfare but Anakin & Ahsoka humanized them to them clones were more than just expendable fighting machines & in Ahsokas case they were her friends especially him"What are we going to do now it's too dangerous to go back to Coruscant especially if Maul was right & Sidious controls the Republic now"?

"I don't think we have a republic anymore Rex by now Palpatine would've named himself emperor I suspect most of the Jedi are dead now killed by order 66 & those who have survived will have to go into hiding Sidious won't stop until every last Jedi is destroyed" Ahsoka grabs a gentle hold of Rexs hand"You know part of me is saying I need you with me because you are all I have left but us being together will make things more dangerous" Rex squeezes her hand tighter"Why don't we go to the unknown regions of the galaxy I know inhabitable planets there & it's a place the republic rarely visits we can life the rest of our lives free because they'll think we are dead for the first time Ahsoka we are both free to make our own choices about how we choose to live" truth is Rex is terrified of her leaving not knowing if he'll see her again.Ahsoka pulls her hand away looking down at the ground contemplating Rexs suggestion which she really wants to consider"I mean what were your plans now anyways" he adds "I'm done fighting Rex I wasn't meant to be a warrior for force sake I was fourteen when I met you on Christophsis & fought my first battle ever since then all I've been is a child soldier I saw & did things the last three years most wouldn't if they lived a thousand years, I'm going to go as far as I have to not have to pick up a lightsaber again or lose anyone else,I can't risk watching you die for me Rex I wouldn't survive that" she can't hold back the tears anymore & Rex pulls her into a hug "You let Maul escape to save me I don't know any Jedi who would've done that you are so much better than them" Rex proclaimed at this she tightens her grip"Anakin would've to him loyalty is everything" she sniffles & finally Rex lets go"I wouldn't let you die for me either maybe you are right we have to split up" Ahsoka nods letting go of his arms & walking back towards the graves holding her lightsaber. Rex observes Ahsoka who is seemingly in deep thought still holding her lightsaber"Anakin I'm sorry I never told you,I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you,I'm sorry for what happened to you please forgive me" she drops the weapon & after a few minutes leaves

"Look what I found" Ahsoka turns around to see Rex holding her second lightsaber"I remembered you dropping it in the hanger so I went back to look" he proceeds to hand it back to her but she stops him"No Rex you keep it their is no reason for you to have to become a fugitive for helping me escape since no one knows what actually happened on the Venator give them this as proof that you killed me they will probably come looking for the grave but when they find the second saber here they will assume you buried me with the clones" Rex takes a step back from her gasping"But why would I bury you when you are supposed to be a traitor"? 

Ahsoka puts her hand on her chin pondering a response which came a few minutes later"For the same reason we buried your brothers to give them honor in death I think anyone who has served in combat will understand that" she pushes the saber back into Rexs chest"I'll take you to Coruscant so you can turn yourself in now that the war is over the remaining clones will probably be given the option of retirement or serving in the new imperial military but I can't imagine you would want to integrate" Rex shakes his head no"I thought you said it wasn't safe for you to go back" his voice is louder than he intended & this alarms Ahsoka who grabs both of his arms in an effort to calm Rex down"Relax I have an idea I learned a lot about the planet while I was away including places the authorities don't go" 

"I've never seen this part of the planet before it looks so poor & neglected" Rex commented as they passed over small apartments,hotels & homes he even noticed a large amount of people seemingly living in alleys & on the sidewalk"Yes the police don't pay attention to this area much they stay topside & the Republic has been too distracted by the war to help anyone down here" Ahsoka finally lands the ship into a small hanger"I stayed here awhile while I was gone until I ran out of credits I'm glad it's still vacated" Ahsoka climbs out of the ship with an assist from Rex whose look of adoration scares her"Don't make this harder than it already is Rex we both agreed this is how it has to be" Rex nods smiling for the first time since the seige of Mandalore began"I know but i can't let you go without telling you something first" 

Before Rex could act on his impulses he feels her hands on his face & she moves closer"I know Rex" she whispers pressing her lips on his cheek"This isn't goodbye forever the force will bring us together again have faith in that"she pulls back wiping the single tear away from his face"May the force be with you Ahsoka Tano" Rex stands at attention one last time for his commander saluting her which she returns"Do what you can for your brothers that is my last order captain" Ahsoka drops her arm first"Yessir commander" his arm follows


End file.
